You Missed
by KirklandAngel
Summary: an Uryu x Reader commission on deviantart.


UryuxReader  
Shadiee4129  
~A/N; this was a point commission from CrazyFanGirlOne~

(Name) was walking home from school, her club, (club choice) had stayed late and just finished. She sighed and pulled her (h/l) (h/c) hair out of her face and readjusted her bag that was slung on her shoulder. (Name) continued to walk, occasionally passing through a dark patch in between lights.

It was getting dark, she noticed and decided to talk a quick shortcut through the alleyway. As (name) turned to walk into said alley, a sudden noise caused her to freeze. It sounded like a growl. (Name) quickly looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone. So she shrugged and continued to walk further into the alley, and further from the light of the street.

Suddenly, she heard a loud growl, as a monster jumped out at her, it was huge! And had a white mask covering it's face. (Name) screamed and tried to back away from it. But the monster's tail curved around her and caused her to fall backwards.

(Name) quivered as she looked up at the monster, her eyes widening as she braced for her death. But suddenly, the monster's grip on her loosened, and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap._'Oww'_ She whimpered and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a man, dressed in clad white and holding up a light blue bow and pulling back a somewhat transparent arrow. Wait. TRANSPARENT?! Her eyes widened more as he yelled.

"Get back!" It took (Name) a moment to realize he was talking to her. "I said get back!" He yelled again as he shot an arrow at the monster.

(Name) whimpered and scrambled backwards as she watched him shoot his weird arrows at the monster. It shrieked and recoiled, moving backwards.

(Name) flinched as the man destroyed the monster and flinched again when he came near.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to her. His hair was black and parted in the middle, framing his face on both sides with his bangs. He had dark eyes with a hint of blue that we framed with somewhat square glasses. He had a slight frown as he reached out a hand. "Are you okay, miss?" He asked again.

(Name) hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and slowly being pulled up to her feet. She wobbled at first but then regained her balance. "Wh-What was that?" She finally managed to whisper.

The man frowned slightly. "It was a Hollow." He answered.

(Name) frowned slightly in confusion. "A...Hollow?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Yes, a Hollow." He sighed and fixed his glasses. "My name is Uryu. And yours?"

"I-I'm (N-Name)." She stammered. He nodded.

"Well, would you like me to walk you home?"

(Name) looked at him for a moment. After a while of debating whether or not she should, she nodded. "S-Sure..."

He gave a slight smile. "Let's go then." He nodded towards the end of the alley. She nodded back and started to follow him out.

"M-My house is that w-way." She said pointing towards the direction of where she lived.

Uryu nodded and started walking, (Name) followed behind him closely, and soon walked next to him.

As he walked her home, they talked about each other. (Name) told Uryu about herself and he told her about his family. (Name) explained to him how she was in (club choice) and they had to stay late. He nodded at her rambling, seeming amused.

But after a few minutes, he was quiet, which gave (Name) time to think.

Suddenly she stopped. "Is something wrong?" Uryu asked, looking back at her.

"You seem… familiar. Do you go to (High School's name)?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes, I do." He answered after a little bit.

"I thought you were familiar." She said with a small smile. "Yeah! We're in the same class." She giggled.

Uryu blushed lightly and fixed his glasses. "Uh, yes, we are. Um, is this your home?" He asked pointing at the house they had stopped in front of.  
"Hm? Oh... yes, it ..." She said with a slow nod.

Uryu led her to the porch and smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you Monday..."  
(Name) nodded. "Oh, alright then." She smiled at him.

Uryu started to turn around to walk away, but froze when he felt her kiss his cheek. He blushed darkly.  
"S-Sorry..." (Name) said blushing brightly.

_"You missed."_

"Wh-What?" She started to ask, but she was cut off by a soft kiss.

Uryu smiled. "See you Monday." Then he walked away.


End file.
